Dear Insanity
by InvaderMads45321
Summary: With Dib gone, Gaz must cope without a sibling. She faces denial and she's fighting against her inner demon. Can a specific Irken alien save her? ZAGR, Based off of the song "Dear Insanity" by Asking Alexandria. 'T' for language and mild romantic themes.
1. The Funeral

(GAZ'S POV)

A tired looking young woman strolled to the big wooden doors ahead of her, the fading shade of twilight falling upon the vast sky above. Hesitantly, she grabbed the iron handle that was drilled into the door and stepped into the church, where there were an endless number of friends and family, gathered together in mourning and sadness.

Each and every person was wearing black hues on their clothes, due to the fact that they were all at a wake. The gothic teen's eyes widened when she spotted her father standing near her brother's casket.

It was her brother's funeral. The girl, however, pushed this thought out of her mind, ignoring the white casket sitting at the front of the church. Strolling down the aisle, she sat in one of the front pews that were reserved specifically for the family members and bowed her head, refusing to let her eyes wander to the coffin that held her brother's body hostage.

Gaz was in denial. She didn't know that she was, but she always pushed away the thought that her brother, Dib, had passed away. A bullet wound in his shoulder; that's all it took.

That's all it took…

(ZIM'S POV)

The Irken flipped down his mirror from the roof of his spacecraft as he parked in the church parking-lot, giving his appearance a quick check.

A black, shaggy wig sat atop his head, hiding his dark blue contacts with long bangs. His clothing was none other than a formal black suit, tie, and white long sleeved shirt underneath. The alien decided to loosen his long tie and unbutton the first button on his shirt, becoming agitated and uncomfortable with the tight collar surrounding his green neck. The teen programmed his PAK on his back to change to a dull grey, and kept his casual black converse on his feet.

Zim sighed, disliking the choice of style he was forced to wear to the depressing occasion, and left the vehicle, heading to the entrance of the building.

Stepping inside, his thin antennas perked under his wig, recording the sounds of weeping and stories about family experiences with Gaz's brother, Dib, whose funeral took place. Patting his wig down, the alien shuffled into the room, eyeing the white casket at the end of the aisle.

His memory flashed back to the hospital, the image of a weak, lifeless body sprawled out on a bed in front of him; Gaz was curled up on the floor, muttering comforting words to herself, stating that it was just a dream, stating her denial.

The Irken's attention left the casket and he looked over to the man who was standing just beside it, looking down on it with an empty sadness welling up in his face. He wore a black lab coat, black gloves, and a set of grey goggles on his head; it was Dib and Gaz's father, Professor Membrane.

A tiny prick of pity crept through Zim as he stared at the widowed father, now without a son. He never fully understood the reason for parents, but he knew they were a great deal of love for humans. Prof. Membrane losing his only son would hit him hard, especially since he was packed with guilt knowing that he should have been there, always caught up in the realm of science.

Tugging his attention away from the father, he looked into the wooden benches lining the sides of the church, which were filled with depressed friends and mourning family members until he recognized a beautiful girl hiding herself in an empty pew. Her head was hanging, letting her curly purple locks shield her face.

Turning around, she scanned the people behind her and found an uncomfortable, yet formal green teenager, who was walking slowly up to her. She half smiled at his somewhat formal appearance before welcoming him into the pew beside her.

"You look nice," Gaz stated, eyeing her visitor. Zim chuckled quietly, and glanced over at the glowing beauty beside him.

"You don't look half-bad either," he replied.

Her attire consisted of a short, black poofy skirt that was covered in dark red lace, and a black corset top lined with zippers. Her shoes were just simple black flats with a leather bow fringed with zippers on each foot, matching her corset, shortening her height and making Zim taller.

Gaz nudged Zim with her elbow, accepting the compliment and tiredly looked up as the priest started the evening funeral session.

(Author's Note)

Yes, this is the third story to my trilogy consisting of: Someone, Somewhere , Angel ZAGR, and Dear Insanity

looking forward to the reviews. (:

rate me, hate me, message me, flame me, I accept ANYTHING now, because every word, every review and every letter counts toward my input on the story! Love all the readers and all the supporters of my writing! You all mean SO much to me!

-Invadermads, signing off


	2. Moonlit Memories

(ZIM'S POV)

It was about an hour and a half later until the funeral and the burial had finished. Some people lingered at the burial site while some scattered off and left with a few concealed words and tears. Gaz had stayed with her family, socializing with friends and far family that she hadn't seen in a while. Zim let her be.

Zim stood off to the side, waiting patiently for the girl and watching the stars in the sky get clearer and clearer. An evening breeze blew through the trees dotting the cemetery, making the temperature a little chilly. The cemetery was silent and peaceful as the crickets chirped and peoples footsteps faded off into the distance. The alien glued his eyes to the starry sky above him, a cold chill of nostalgia sweeping over him as he thought back to his mission and the starting of Operation Impeding Doom Two and the sincere faces of his Tallests casting Zim away into the stars. They, however, thought that Earth had never existed, thinking that Zim would soon die in the great vastness of space.

The Irken shuddered as another wave of nostalgia was throne upon him, taking him back the transmission where Zim was finally cut off of his 'mission' and cast out of his own race. He was left there on Earth, alone, without a reason for his existence, and with a dumb paranormal investigator named Dib always trying to prove Zim's true native race to the world. The thought of Dib brought him back to reality, reminding Zim that his 'acquaintance' was no longer alive.

A small stab of sadness penetrated Zim's thoughts when he thought back to Dib's last few moments. Zim remembered how Dib had called him a 'brother'. Zim never felt under-achieved, but after hearing those words from Dib, he felt honored to be called that name.

The alien was caught up in memory and didn't even notice Gaz who had started to lean tiredly onto him.

* * *

><p>(GAZ'S POV)<p>

After most of her family and friends had left, Gaz returned back to the newly dug grave beside her mother's resting place, and stared at the pile of dirt.

_He's not dead. _

The gothic young woman looked up to the gravestone and quickly turned around before her own eyes could deceive her and read the epitaph strewn upon the stone. Gaz walked slowly along the dirt pathway until she caught sight of Zim. His body was outlined in a thin white, glowing strip from the light of the moon shining upon him, almost making him look… angelic. Walking up to him, she set her head on his shoulder, and looked at the twinkling stars above.

The taller alien beside her shifted her position, setting her in front of him as he circled his arms around Gaz's thin waist. He gently kissed the hair above her ear whispering, "Beautiful isn't it?"

The goth felt warmth crawl across her pale face and shuddered, wondering if he was talking about the stars… or her. The embrace was cut off with Zim letting her go and shrugging off his tuxedo jacket, and draping it over the gothic teenager's shoulders. Gaz turned around, embarrassed by the corny moment, and pecked the alien on the lips, returning the favor.

"You're getting sappy, Zim," Gaz smirked as the alien chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder, leading them out of the cemetery.

"Zim knows nothing of this 'sappiness' you are talking about.' Zim said quietly.

The couple soon stepped out of the cemetery, closing the iron gates behind them, and headed to the Voot Cruiser that was parked in the small parking-lot that cornered the graveyard. Opening the glass hatch, the couple climbed into the spacecraft and was soon lifted up into the dark sky. After Zim pressed an assortment of colored buttons and switches, the couple was glossing over the sky in silence.

"I think Bloaties is still open if you're hungry. Or we could just go back to my base and order in," Zim mumbled, navigating the ship with ease.

Gaz always liked being at Zim's base. It was cool and weird, but had a safe feeling about it. Yeah, GIR might explode the kitchen if he made nuclear muffins or waffles, but that was GIR; that was expected. The teen felt a smile fall onto her face and she agreed with going back to Zim's base. She checked the alien machinery, looking for the radio and the time, but she was cut off abruptly by the ship landing inside a purple roof.

After the roof sealed off, closing the view of the stars out of their view, the hatch of the ship opened with a soft hissing sound. Gaz gracefully jumped out and headed after Zim who was untying his tie and waiting at the big brass elevator doors. Zim pressed a button with an Irken symbol and the large doors slid open. The couple entered, Zim clutching his tie while taking off his contacts, and pressed another button, closing the doors and taking them to ground level.

Gaz slid Zim's messy black wig off of him, freeing his thin antennas. She pet his feelers absentmindedly, making Zim purr and shiver with delight. She dropped her hands to her sides as the metal doors opened up to the kitchen, finding GIR having a tea-party with his little rubber pig on the kitchen table. It was quite cute to watch actually.

"Cheese?"

Zim headed into the Living Room and grabbed a cordless telephone. "Yeah," Gaz said tiredly. Zim dialed Bloaties delivery and ordered for them while Gaz stood in the doorway, staring at the monkey painting on the wall that was hanging just above the purple couch. Flipping on the TV, Zim sat on the couch, followed by a sleepy Gaz who sat down beside him.

The doorbell rang, and Gaz got up, answering the door and trading the money for the fresh pizza. Closing the door, the goth wandered back to the kitchen and opened the box, letting out the smell of cheese into the room.

The strange couple ate silently on the couch since GIR was taking up the table. The Monkey Show was on.

Once they finished their food, Zim called to the house, "Computer, a change of clothes for Gaz please."

A robotic arm slid out from the ceiling which held a grey tank top lined with black lace at the bottom and top, along with a pair of dark purple pajama pants and some feminine undergarments. Taking the clothes, Gaz eyed the choice of top that Zim had for her, but quickly pushed away the awkward feeling and put a questioning look on her face.

"Don't ask about the undergarments. GIR was out at the mall and came back with them, throwing a tantrum when I tried taking them back. Erm," Zim scratched his antenna awkwardly before looking back at the gothic teen standing before him.

"There's a bathroom in my headquarters that has a both a jakoozie and shower for your human necessities. I also programmed the computer to obey your orders as well as mine, so don't be afraid to ask for anything."

Zim showed her back to the elevator and brought her to his crimson headquarters which were locked away from GIR or any disturbance from above. "Thanks," Gaz mumbled, clutching her change of clothes and headed toward the large bathroom at the end of the room.

(Author's Note)

Reviews please. (:

rate me, hate me, message me, flame me, I'm taking anything.


	3. Starstruck

(ZIM'S POV)

The door of the bathroom closed, and the alien turned around, heading toward his closet and absentmindedly picking out a set of pajamas for himself. Zim's antennas twitched as they caught the sound of the water turning on in the other room and Zim grimaced, the thought of water burning his very own flesh. Pushing away this feeling, he shrugged out of his formal attire and carelessly slipped into his sleepwear which consisted of a dark red undershirt with the Irken logo on the top corner, and some black sweatpants that were faded to a dark grey shade.

The green extraterrestrial wandered back out of his headquarters and started through the hallways that led to various rooms holding expired and failed gadgets and experiments. Some, including the transmission room which he had never cleaned up, were abandoned, and some were more commonly used.

The Irken strayed through an assortment of rooms until he reached the elevator and pressed a random button on the wall, taking the alien to the highest floor, neighboring the room holding his ship. After the brass doors of the elevator opened, Zim let his eyes wander around the large room surrounding him.

His feet had taken him to his planetarium. The fake imagery of the stars and faraway planets were a very realistic sight and even though Zim had traveled the starry skies before and although he knew that this view as none other than Irken technology, he was still breath-taken at the sight of the beauty lay out before his eyes.

His heavy feet walked onto the glass floor, below him a vast view of his own space. Letting his eyes wander and weave through the countless twinkling stars and numerous planets, he sat down on the see-through floor and let his homesickness seep through his PAK, and into his emotions.

Never had Zim felt these emotions. He always thought he was better off without his species who cast him out of Irk. He always felt so secure about himself and his 'mission' for the Tallest. But now, Zim missed the privilege of being called 'Irken', and missed venturing out in the stars of his home. Home? He had no home now; except for Gaz. Gaz…

Pulling his skinny legs up to his chest, he crossed his arms over his knees and laid his head down, staring into the starry darkness, Zim's thoughts consumed in a depressing cycle of nostalgia.

(GAZ'S POV)

Grabbing the towel hanging beside the shower, the girl tugged the fabric around her, and stepped out onto the grey rug beneath. After drying herself off, Gaz reached for the ball of clothes she set on the counter and put on the clothes, surprised that the alien knew what her clothing size was. Not wanting to find out how, the girl pushed away her thoughts and eyed herself in the foggy mirror in front of her.

Staring at her hair, Gaz wondered if Zim had owned a hairbrush.

"Er… Com… Computer?" Gaz asked awkwardly. It was very odd talking to nothing in front of you.

"Yes?" A robotic voice droned.

"Erm," Gaz was disturbed at the thought that the computer of the house could contact you in the bathroom. Once again, she pushed away the thought and continued on. "Does Zim by… some chance, own a hairbrush and toothbrush along with some… er, toothpaste?"

Immediately, an opening broke through the ceiling, following a robotic arm with a basket holding the requested materials. "Thanks," the teen muttered.

Gaz quickly brushed her teeth and hair before trudging out into the headquarters with her formal clothes crumpled into a ball.

"Computer, what does Zim do with his, er, clothes?"

Another robotic arm popped out of the ceiling and took the teen's ball of clothing and answered, "I'll take care of it. If you're going to look for Zim, he's in the Planetarium. Once you get into the elevator, press the fourth button down."

Crossing her arms, Gaz hurried out of the room and shuffled through a group of halls until she found the metal doors. Entering the elevator, she pressed the fourth button getting the response of the doors sliding shut and being pushed up to the top of the base.

Her wet hair hung in her face as the doors opened to a room full of stars and planets. Baffled by the view, she stumbled out of the elevator, Gaz's mouth gaping in awe. Every star, every planet, every asteroid sparkled with glorious beauty. Even at unexpected moments a shooting star would fly across the room; spectacular. The gothic girl shuddered with shock and looked down to find an invisible pathway, numerous stars and meteors below. Taking an unsure step, Gaz slowly wandered through the room, gazing at the ridiculous perfection of the Planetarium. Wait…where was Zim?

The girl searched the room until her eyes met the back of an alien, sitting down on the glassy floor and staring blankly at the hologram of the stars before him. Walking over to Zim, she knelt beside him, kissed his thin antenna, and set her head on his shoulder (careful so as not to set her wet hair on his skin), looking at the beautiful scene surrounding them.

(ZIM'S POV)

Zim's memories were taken back to reality as he felt Gaz's lips brush against his antenna, sending a warm tremor through him. Setting her head on his broad, green shoulder, she folded her arms over her knees, and looked into the darkness set out before the couple.

"Welcome to the Planetarium," Zim murmured in a soft voice, "I come up here to get my mind off of things."

"It's…. Damn. It's gorgeous Zim." Gaz answered, her eyes sparkling in wonder as another shooting star fell before them. Gaz changed her position, not leaning on Zim anymore, now lying on the floor and looking up at the view above. The alien did the same, but the floor changed in form, due to his PAK connected to his back.

The couple laid in silence as they gazed at the beautiful hologram of stars scattered out all around them. Zim took Gaz's hand and entwined her fingers with his and looked at the young woman lying so close beside him. A white-hot sensation of love spread through the alien and he smiled, remembering back to when he had first met her.

_It was a rainy afternoon; thunderstorms struck and rain pelted the Skool building as the dismissal bell rang. A mixture of kids poured out of the doors of the building and they soon started to sing songs of rain and thunder._

_It was Gaz and Zim's Third-grade year._

_A young girl with chin-length, violet hair walked out into the rain, an umbrella shielding her from the downpour. Kid's raced past her, friends giggling and screaming with delight._

_An alien hidden under a tree was steaming, screaming in pain from the wet poison seeping into his vulnerable green skin. Smoke rose from his body as more raindrops fell upon the pitiful extraterrestrial, making him cry out in agony. Looking around in desperation, Zim spotted a girl wandering around with an umbrella._

_Running, the alien chased after the kid, taking no note that this was Gaz, who would beat the living shit out of whoever touched her. Grabbing her, he used her body as a shield for the rain, and smiled at his victory._

_The clouds broke out into a smooth sunshine, and the girl growled out a threat. The alien put her down and glanced at the child before running off, planning more attempts at ruling the Earth._

The memory was cut off and Gaz turned to look at Zim who was staring at her figure.

"What?"

(GAZ'S POV)

"Nothing… just… remembering the first day I met you. That was LONG ago…"

Zim looked away, retreating his eyes back to the starry beauty surrounding the couple. Gaz smirked and squeezed his hand, remembering the memory herself.

She remembered that she was going to beat him up for picking her up. But she never did. She didn't really have a reason to hurt him. They did, after all, grow a friendship later on.

"Yeah, pretty long ago…" Gaz answered.

Letting go of her hand, Zim held the girl close to him, getting a sharp poke in the side and a warm hug in return. It was in the Irken alien's arms a few minutes later that Gaz had dozed off into a dream filled sleep; a world where she could roam and wander with Zim, and forget the bitter reality that happened outside of her dreams.


	4. Sore Souls

(ZIM'S POV)

The alien continued to stare at the specked, starry hologram, filtering his morbid memories and thoughts and replacing them with his bittersweet moments with the humans and Gaz.

Sighing, Zim recalled the memory of lying in the exact same position with the same human on his couch in his red headquarters. It was perfect moments like this, the sickly sweet indulgence of love. It truly made the alien sick to his stomach at times, the emotions that consumed him. It kept his mind away from the shitty truth; the shocking reality that he truly had nothing except for his love that he had to give.

He rested his green cheek on the teen's head, holding her small body close to him. Zim was becoming worried for the girl. She hadn't shown that much emotion during the funeral; she was holding it all in, and wouldn't accept the fact that she suffered a loss. Zim had tried to think of things to cheer her up, to keep her from remembering the devastating murder of her brother. How horrid it would be to lose a sibling. Of course, Zim couldn't quite grasp the feeling of losing a family member; he was born a test tube baby in a lab for the reason of creating a perfect society in the galaxy; ruling planets, and destroying pitiful, unfortunate lives.

This sent a shiver up through his Squeedily-spooch at the thought of losing his beloved Gaz-human to the hands of death. Zim wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't.

He thought back to the inspection of Dib's sudden death. He was critically wounded in his shoulder, unable to stop the heavy blood-flow, and died a slow, painful death. Remembering back to when the police informed Gaz of what had happened, he remembered them mentioning a familiar, dark blue haired girl with a cat which had glowing red eyes.

Zim's eye twitched as he recalled the memory of the Irken soldier, Tak, who had, several years ago, tried to steal Zim's mission from him and kill him in the process as a duty from the Tallests. Zim had fortunately and easily rid her of this, sending her into the dark vortex of space, never hearing of her again.

Apparently that little shit was still alive.

Gaz's even, shallow breaths signaled to the alien that she was asleep. Turning his attention to the girl, he studied her curiously. Her beautiful pale complexion on her face glowed, and her long eyelashes shadowed her cheekbones; the pale pink shade of her lips stood out against the white frame of her jaw-line, and her small nose helped finish off the magnificent detail of her face.

Zim fumbled with her soft, violet hair that curtained her face and led down a little past her shoulders. The slight sogginess of her hair didn't burn the alien, due to the fact that he still had a little glue stuck on his Irken fingers.

Letting go of her wavy locks, he gently scooped her fragile body into his arms and carried the precious teen to the elevator.

"Computer," Zim said with a gentle whisper, "shut off the Planetarium features and take me to the headquarters."

The gorgeous glow of the stars and planets faded to nothing, and the large doors of the elevator opened, allowing the alien and the unconscious goth in, and shut, lowering the two down to the secret headquarters that were shut away from Zim's minion, GIR.

The brass doors opened once again, and he readjusted the girl in his arms, effortlessly carrying her to his bed chambers. He stopped at his door, a mechanical spider leg entering the code-lock on the doorway, and pushed the door open.

He shuffled over to his king-sized bed, and laid her down, kissing her forehead. Zim pulled his dark comforters over her thin body, and propped her head up under a few pillows.

Twitching his antennas, Zim took one last glance at the girl before he went to go lay down on the couch on the other side of the room. Emotions; never a good feeling for an Irken Squeedily-spooch.

(GAZ'S POV)

_A smooth mist surrounded the girl as she stood in her bedroom. Her surroundings switched to the hospital room in which Dib had died in, and flipped back to her gothic bedroom surroundings._

_Her surrounding kept wavering until finally the image of the hospital had chosen to stick in her head. Gaz turned around, unable to control her actions or emotions, and found the decayed body of her brother, lying in the bed. His skin had decomposed, giving off a foul stench, and maggots seeped through his mouth as he smiled back at his sister. His hairline had fallen to his shoulders, leaving his head a disturbing, scarred mess along with more decayed flesh. She could see the bloody shine of his skull show through the scalp, and his eyes were engulfed with a black, murderous shine. _

"_Gaz," Dib gurgled, his mouth filled with blood and maggots._

_His image had a static twitch around his body, and a Dib had changed for a second, to a demonic, but familiar Irken. Her purple eyes were shadowed with a black rim, growing closer and closer to the middle of her eye socket, until a dark purple shine took the pupil of her eye. Tak's green, leathery skin had hardened, and her teeth shown with sharp, razor tips._

_The image flipped back, to her brother's disturbing appearance, and he choked, a fountain of crimson and squirming larva exploding out of his mouth, and onto his hospital gown. "Gaz."_

Waking up in an extremely hot sweat, Gaz looked around before sprinting to the bathroom just a few feet away from her. Shutting the wooden door from behind her, she strode to the toilet and heaved.

(Author's Note)

disturbing. yes. but I wanted you to get a show on what happens in Gaz's dreams such as this.

This will help with the plot later in the story. I'm making it up as i go, but I hope you like it. Sweet, then a gross, disturbing scene.

Poor Gaz; she has to deal with so much shit...

Rate me, hate me, message me, flame me, review, i don't care if you flame. please, in any way, let me know you're opinion on the story.


	5. Diagnostics

(GAZ'S POV)

The vomit floated on the water, the disturbing image of her decayed, half consumed by larva, dead brother, staining her thoughts.

He was, of course, dead.

Gaz couldn't pull through with the idea, and she fed her mind that he was still alive. The dream, however, made no assurance of this whatsoever, sickening Gaz with the truth, the fact that Dib, was, in fact, gone.

She shuddered as she heaved once again, purging out the pizza that she and Zim had eaten just several hours earlier. Another shiver ran up her spine and her whole body convulsed with violent tremors. Gaz sat down, weak, on the floor beside the toilet and rested her head on the wall behind her. She wiped her mouth as she heard a dull knocking at the door, her body still shaking with uneasiness.

"Gaz?"

It was Dib's voice. She knew it. It was him. She could just... picture him, standing there, on the other side of the door with his wack-ass pointy hair, pale skin, glasses, worried expression...

The pitiful teen moaned and heaved once more into the basin, adding another load of vomit into the white toilet; the smell of puke infiltrating the room.

Dib was still alive. He had to be… had- …

Another image flashed in her head, Tak's vicious glare burning into the human, her pointy teeth and choked voice mixed along with Dib's tone resulting in a sneer. "Gaz."

"Gaz? Is everything all right in there?"

Her head finally worked with the voice on the other side of the door and finally realized that it was none other than Zim. Dib wouldn't be on the other side of the door. Dib wouldn't have even been able to get to the heart of the alien's base. Dib wouldn't even be there; he wouldn't even be alive.

Gaz's heart fluttered as she shoved the thought away, shutting her eyes and trying to push away the memory of the nightmare. Nothing was right anymore.

A small voice crept through her throat and whispered, "Dib?"

Her wish of seeing her brother came to no avail, only getting the answer of the door opening to a green alien. His face was twisted into a slightly disgusted, but pitying expression, while curiousness crept through his eyes. Zim had another pair of rubber gloves over his regular, black gloves, ready for any interference with germs.

Huffing out a disappointed sigh, Gaz forced her heavy eyelids open and stared at the disturbed alien before her.

"Gaz, Zim sees that you are sick. Would you let the computer do a diagnosis and perhaps give you treatment?"

Without words, afraid that if she opened her mouth she might puke, she nodded her head and closed her eyes, resting her head back onto the cream colored wall. A sharp throbbing started to pound over her left eyebrow as her throat stung with rawness.

Although her consciousness reacted to her surroundings, her mind never left the picture of her brother, engulfed in blood, maggots, and decaying stench.

(ZIM'S POV)

"Computer, run a diagnostic on Gaz. Inform me of any sickness or defections within her organs and list any possible vaccines," the alien said as he eyed the disturbed teenager in front of him. Zim squatted down and watched the red sensor scan the pale girl who was slumped against the wall beside the shower curtain. His dark crimson eyes searched the girl's face, her white skin looking sweaty and clammier as usual, and large, dark circles were swimming under her eyes.

Gaz was just… a mess.

"Calculations: Gastroenteritis; more commonly known as a stomach flu or stomach virus. This, being a virus, includes shakiness, queasiness that could lead to vomiting, fever, clammy skin, sweat, and weak muscles. There is no TRUE cure; research lists that the human anatomy fights off any bacteria or symptoms on its own. Humans need rest, due to the fact that they become fatigued or tired during the recovery."

"And… what do humans eat? They'll only just throw up everything." Zim grimaced as another moan came from Gaz, who then clutched her abdomen in pain. "Nothing for the next couple of hours; drink fluids such as water or ginger ale. This virus did not come to her through the spreading of germs; this is due to the cause of stress and anxiety."

"Thank you Computer, that will be all for now." Zim dismissed with a flick of a gloved hand before getting up and crossing over to the girl who was now wiping her mouth. He held out a gloved hand, helping Gaz up to her feet, trying ever so carefully as to not make her dizzy, and took her back into the bedroom.

"The results say you need rest. I won't force you to do anything," Zim murmured when he saw Gaz shaking her head vigorously, clenching her jaw shut. Were humans always this stubborn? Sighing, Zim requested she sit on the couch and turn on the television while the alien went upstairs to retrieve some , Zim tried to figure out why Gaz wouldn't dare sleep when she needed it most. Perhaps she couldn't sleep; or she was… no. Gaz was scared of nothing; no creature, human, demon, anything, could scare the gothic teen to the point of sleep deprivation. She was stronger.

Or, at least Zim thought she was.

Stepping out of the elevator, he found GIR shut off, his eyes a dark grey, stating his absence. Zim trudged over to the tiny fridge in the kitchen, one side filled with human filth- er, food, and the other side, a secret entrance to the Irken base below. Eyeing what fluids Zim owned, he became relieved as he spotted a bottle of Ginger Ale on the top shelf.

"Computer, were there any benefactors as to why the Gaz-human had come to this… stomach virus?"

"Yes; she was under great stress and anxiety due to a previous nightmare. I could not gain any information upon this; my technology has not been upgraded or advanced to that level of diagnostic calculations," the computer replied in a monotone, robotic voice. Sending chills through Zim's Squeedily-spooch, he knew it was worse than his mind could possibly imagine. If it caused Gaz discomfort or distress, the nightmare had to be… completely mortifying.

(Author's Note)

I think you guys can take a guess on who killed Dib?

It's surprising how Gaz reacts to her brother's absence and how the dream completely scarred her. What do you think?

Rate Me, hate me, message me, flame me, review me, inbox me, do WHATEVER to let me tell you your view on the story!

-Invader Mad's signing off.


	6. Breaking Inside

_I caught a chill  
>and it's still frozen on my skin<br>I think about why  
>I'm alone, by myself<br>No one else to explain  
>how far do I go?<br>No one knows  
>If the end is so much better, why don't we just live forever?<br>Don't tell me I'm the last one in line  
>Don't tell me I'm too late this time <em>

__

_I don't want to live  
>To waste another day<br>Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
>Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside<br>I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
>'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall<br>Leaving pieces of me behind  
>And I feel like I'm breaking inside<em>

_Out here, nothings clear  
>Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited<br>Disappear into the fear  
>You know there ain't no comin' back<br>When you're still carrying the past  
>You can't erase, separate<br>Cigarette in my hand,  
>Hope you all understand<em>

_I won't be the last one in line  
>I finally figured out what's mine<em>

_I don't want to live  
>To waste another day<br>Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
>'Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside<br>I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
>'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall<br>Leaving pieces of me behind  
>Leaving pieces of me behind<br>And I feel like I'm breaking inside_

_I won't be the last one in line,  
>I finally figured out what's mine<em>

_I don't want to live  
>To waste another day<br>Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
>'Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside<br>I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
>'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall<br>Leaving pieces of me behind  
>Leaving pieces of me behind<br>And I feel like I'm breaking inside  
>And I feel like I'm breaking,<br>I feel like I'm breaking inside_

_Breaking Inside – Shinedown_

_(Author's Note) I don't own these lyrics. All of this belongs to the respected owner._

_This is how I see the story. Hope you like it._

_Comment, review, flame, I don't care; just tell me if you think this fits with the story at all._

_-Invader Mad's, signing off._


	7. Realization

(GAZ'S POV) The goth's heavy eyelids were pried open, staring at the muted television screen in front of her. Gaz blankly watched the shapeless colors fly across the screen, distracting herself from the threatening memory that protruded from her thoughts. She couldn't bear to think of the dream; That alone, thinking of her brother who had 'died' was Hell enough.

Gritting her teeth, she struggled to straighten up in her seat as she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Zim strolled around the couch and sat on the other side of the girl, handing her a glass of yellowish, fizzy liquid. "Drink this, it'll help."

Gaz hesitantly looked at the cup, her stomach moaning in sickened protest. She took it with a shaky hand, and sipped the drink; Ginger Ale.

"Gaz, you don't have to tell Zim what happened, but I'm here whenever you need me."

The woman didn't hear him, however; she was contemplating on Tak's face from the disturbing dream. Circles under her eyes, her Irken, pointed teeth glinting in the hospital light that shone above… The blood that was vomited from Dib's mouth, along with squirming maggots that seeped into his stained hospital gown and onto the white bed sheets.

Was Tak- "Gaz?"

Gaz's eyes snapped back open. Her expression tired and weary; her pupils large, and the taste in her mouth was bitter. She strained her eyes and looked over to find Zim standing up, eyeing the teen who slouching pitifully on the crimson couch. She pressed the palm of her hand onto the temple of her head, which was throbbing furiously and continuously. "Erm?"

"Medications." Oh yes. Her daily 'crazy drug(s)'. Time for Xanax. Zim held out both her orange prescription bottle full of pills, and a full glass of ginger ale. She took the bottle, poured out several tablets, popped them into her mouth and exchanged her bottle and cap for the drink, and swallowed. Her abdomen screamed in pain and a cramp followed in her lower stomach. Gaz handed back the glass of liquid before getting up.

Bad choice.

The blood flowed to her head to fast and she lost her balance. Her body wobbled, and her feet buckled under her, plummeting Gaz's thin body to the ground. Before her knees caught contact with the floor, Zim's PAK spider legs protruded from his back and he caught her body effortlessly. "You aren't fully recovered yet. The shock is setting in and you're still in pain Gaz-love. You need rest."

Zim gently set her back onto the couch, who quickly avoided a punch in his Squeedily-spooch by the girl.

"Shock? Shit Zim, what SHOCK? And no, you don't get to tell me what to… damn." Gaz decided to not finish her reply as another wave of pain flowed through her, a grimace contorting on her face as she looked away. She clutched her stomach and bent down, willing the discomfort away.

"Gaz, Gaz, are you alright?"

The girl flared her nose and she narrowed her eyes, the pounding of blood roaring through her ears. She whipped her head back around to face Zim. "Does it LOOK like I'm alright? Shit Dib, why do you have a head…"

"Dib? Gaz, look at me. No, Gaz, LOOK at me, damnit! Dib is GONE. Gaz, you need to see the truth! Gaz," Zim gripped her shoulders with his hands and forced her eyes onto him, "Gaz, stop living on the past."

"No, he's still alive. I heard him. They buried him alive. I know they did…"

Gaz shook her head, her eyes fixed on Zim's green lips. She knew her brother was still alive. He isn't dead. Not dead. No.

(DIB'S POV) A harsh darkness fell upon Dib as he was staring at the vast blackness that never ended; where was he?

He pulled his thin, white arms away from the invisible ground; he had to pull himself away, feeling as if he was walking through a heavy, sticky molasses. He slowly, but surely got up from the floor, and looked at himself. Dib studied his appearance, putting his palms before his face. His ghostly white skin was somewhat transparent and he wore no shirt. He was wearing dark black jeans, but no shirt. He glanced at his chest, eyeing a black, bullet hole in his shoulder which was completely clean from blood or dirt. Placing a finger on the wound, his hand fell through his see-though skin and through the back of his body.

Gasping, he quickly took his hand back out of himself, and clenched his fist, frowning. Where was he?

He looked around him, desperately trying to figure out what was going on. Was he dreaming? No, he couldn't even pinch himself to prove himself of this. Was he even alive? A gunshot sound rolled through the distance and he flinched, forgetting that he was untouchable. Looking up, he let his eyes wander through the unfiltered darkness surrounding his apparition.

The movements he made were faster now, his energy coming back to him; but his appearance made no difference. He focused his energy through his eyesight and soon, the image of a hall was strewn out before him. It was an endless hall, with doors lining the sides. The color, however, was faint, and more sounds of sobbing, church hymns, vomit, and laughter came from inside the hall. Dib slowly headed toward the hallway, each door was cracked open a slight bit, letting him see into reality.

The first door headed into memories. He was 9, looking at his new 'Crop Circles' magazine. The next door went to reality. It was his funeral, and he was standing behind his coffin, looking out to the pews, and watching the funeral session. Family and friends were huddled together in the benches, weeping and singing to hymns and songs with depressive tones.

One bench sat in the front, only occupied with Zim and Gaz, whom were dressed in formal clothes, but neither focusing on the mass. Baffled, Dib headed farther into the door, watching the funeral politely, and wondering who's funeral took place. He headed to the pew holding Zim and Gaz, who took no note of Dib's presence, and listened to their quiet conversation. Zim was messing with the collar of his suit, clearly annoyed with the choice of clothing that he wore. "-stupid collars and this cursed formal attire." Gaz hung her head, her curly purple locks hanging in her face. "You didn't have to come to Dib's funeral. And it wasn't THAT formal of an occasion. You could've just worn some nice jeans and that long sleeved shirt."

FUNERAL? Dib backed out of the room and glanced back at the minister who hosted the funeral. "We gather here today, to remember the memories and moments we shared with Dib Membrane-"

"NO! I'M NOT DEAD! I'M RIGHT HERE! DON'T YOU SEE ME?" Dib waved his arms in front of the religious priest and tried to grab his shoulders, but his hands easily went through him, and the priest took no notice of the ghost who flailed his arms in the air, screaming and yelling his head off. The boy turned around, and looked back to the visitors in the benches, frowning and confused.

He was not DEAD! Why would he be dead?

He went back to the coffin and out the faded door. He headed through the halls and looked back to his hands. No, he couldn't be dead? No. How did he die? How could he have-

Another gunshot echoed through the thin air around him, and he headed down, about four doors until he found a door, which was wide open to his house, on the porch; it was late at night, and the moon was the only sign of light on the street. The door to the house was closed, and a familiar green woman stalked up to the door, and rung the bell. Her antennas curled and flexed as she gripped the black gun in her hand, her finger placed readily on the trigger. A cat had her teeth bared and offensive, its eyes glowing a dark, blood red. The door opened to a faded, mirrored, image of Dib, his face a surprised and confused expression. "Tak-" His voice was cut off abruptly with the booming sound of a gunshot filling the nighttime air. Dib fell to his knees and into the fetal position on the porch, a heavy flow of blood pooling under him as Tak fled from the house.

Dib (ghost/ apparition Dib) followed Tak, who was running at an incredibly fast pace, and heard her. "Shit… Shitshitshitshit I thought it would be Gaz. No, Damnit! Go back, No. Go, Back! NO!" The alien fought with herself, her conscience against her body.

"GAZ DESERVED THAT BULLET, NOT DIB!" Tak's Australian voice echoed through the neighborhood, and Dib stopped chasing her; his feet were running toward the alien, but he was being pulled back uncontrollably. His borders were being cut off, and the memory was being replayed, over again. He was back on his porch, Tak ringing the doorbell, and the bloody mess was cleaned up, as if it had never happened. A black tear fell from Dib's face as he backed out of the memory. A river of tears flowed down from his face, releasing a pool of ectoplasm down his apparition as a numb emotion overwhelmed Dib. He backed out of the door, and ran down through the hall, hearing once again, the loud bang of the gunshot ring through his ears.

He was dead.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note)<p>

Hope you liked this chapter. Dib's POV in death. He's in neither Heaven, nor Hell, because I didn't want to make the story religious in any way, and I didn't want to offend any readers in any way.

Dib's tears are made of black ectoplasm btw.

Yes, it was Tak who killed Dib. however, she acted too quickly, and thought that she had killed Gaz.

why would she want to kill Gaz?

Review, or message me. Flame, i don't care. Just tell me your POV on the storyline!

ZAGR forever.


	8. Therapy?

(ZIM'S POV) Another long day continued with his human love-pig, with Zim helplessly trying to convince Gaz to see the truth. But, as always, Gaz denied the cold, hard facts, and stayed in the depressive state. Seeing this through Irken eyes, Zim pitied her and tried to not show his sympathy too much, knowing that Gaz was fully capable of beating him to a pulp despite the fact of her recent stomach sickness slowing her senses.

Leaving Gaz alone, Zim headed back to the kitchen, engulfed in deep discussion with his computer.

"The Gaz-human can't go on like this. Is there some…. Cure for shock or… someone who could help her see the truth? Sure, medication might keep her emotions stable, but prescription drugs… Computer, there are way too many stories and folklore about addiction. I won't let her do that to herself. Look up any more information that might help the situation with Gaz, Computer, now."

"Data downloaded," a voice came from the ceiling as Zim stepped out of the elevator. Slowly, Zim headed to one of the chairs surrounding the dining table, listening intently. A face of worry and confusion spread across Zim's face as the robotic voice continued. "Therapy is another well known treatment the human species use for mental and emotional conflicts such as the listed symptoms the human has. Therapy is simply the first step to realization and mental stability, helping various matters along with beliefs, feelings, and more. Various kinds of therapy are consisted of individual, group, or family."

Zim's thin antennas perked up in interest as the results continued. "…and the therapy sessions usually take around an hour for the patient to speak with the professional worker about their problem(s)."

Narrowing his eyes, Zim looked down at his fingers, deep in thought. Perhaps he could schedule Gaz for an appointment; tomorrow. His antennas fell to his head, and he cringed at the thought of whatever Gaz would do to him when he would inform her of the plans. Most likely he'd be put into 'a Nightmare world in which there was no return…' Shivering, his Squeedily-spooch flipped and he headed to the phone which hung on the teal wall only several feet away from him.

"Computer, what is the number for the nearest 'therapist'?"

"1-409-435-7762," the computer droned on, in a bored and inattentive voice.

Picking the grey phone from the hook, Zim hesitantly looked at it, fearing that this would be the wrong choice. But, pushing away the thought, he quickly dialed the number, and listened to the dial tone repeat along with a low ringing.

Suddenly, a loud crack rang through the house, and the front of the base exploded, leaving a thick residue of smoke hanging in the air. Jamming the end button on the phone, Zim dropped the device as his robotic spider legs protruded from his PAK. "GIR! DEFENSIVE MODE, NOW!"

But before Zim had the chance to continue the order, a metal shard was thrown at his face, and he swiftly dodged the attack. Looking down at the weapon that was just thrown at him, he caught sight of a small bit of green cloth stuck upon the sharp shard of metal.

Gritting his teeth, he knew it was a piece of his robot minion, Gir.

Forcing himself to focus, Zim ducked as another piece of his destroyed bot flew at his green head. "COMPUTER! ASSIGN ALL OFFENSIVE WEAPONS AND AIM THEM TO THE INTRUDER! NOW! Shit…"

Zim fled to his emergency escape route, and went down to his headquarters to where Gaz was held. Another loud crash emerged above his head as he ran through the hall. Quickly, Zim pressed a button upon his PAK, which opened up, and gave him an electrical, Irken handgun loaded with poison capsules that were designed to kill within a minutes time. Casting a glance behind him, he quickly regretted the decision, and was swiftly punched in the face. The impact of the punch threw him off, sending his robotic spiderlegs to trip and stumble over each other.

The legs retreated back into his PAK and before he knew it, a dark blue shimmer flew past him and entered the code at the end of the hall, opening the door to his headquarters. Getting up in a fluid motion, Zim sprinted to the door. No, not Gaz.

Gripping the trigger of the gun, he flexed his fingers and looked into the headquarters, finding Gaz perfectly fine, sitting on the sofa, staring at the television.

(GAZ'S POV)

Gritting her teeth, she thought back to Zim's planetarium. So beautiful, the endless stars and planets that silently floated beside her as she lay down beside her significant other, Zim. It was a mushy, warm memory that she loved and cherished, but it got her mind of off Dib.

Dib…

A gun was pressed to the back of her head and she caught her breath, her heart racing with unsettling fear. A familiar Austrailian accent rang through the air, and a three-fingered hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, making Gaz see her most feared, despised, most dearly hated Irken above her, holding her hostage.

"So, this is what keeps Zim here huh? A human; Gaz of all these rotting, pitiful humans?"Scoffing, Tak snickered. But before she could continue the mockery, a scowl soon drew her facial features and looked away. "I should kill you now; along with your sick, twisted broth-"

She was cut off from Zim, who tackled her to the ground, knocking the gun out of her hands. "MIMI! TAKE THE HUMAN!"

A small robot with blood red eyes knocked the couch over with one kick, and toppled Gaz onto the coffee table, which broke due to the impact of her weight and velocity of the attack. Landing on the floor, the glass from the table cut into her back and arms. Winded and exhausted from the sudden attack and the queasiness in her stomach slowing her down, Mimi picked her body up and chucked her to the nearest wall. Four half-iron cuffs came out of the SIR units head as Mimi screwed her legs and arms to the wall using the cuffs as restraints, leaving her vulnerable and weak.

Zim however, in his battle with the female Irken, continued in fist fight, currently losing the fight. "Mimi, over here!" Zim's legs protruded once again from his PAK, shoving Tak off of him and getting up several feet off of the ground. Mimi had now taken over the fight, but a large raygun had opened up and was now poised over Zim, pointed at Tak, whom was now only several inches from Gaz; a regular six-shot revolver pointed at Gaz's face.

* * *

><p>(AUTHOR'S NOTE:) I personally find this the worst of the chapters. I wasn't that focused on it truthfully, but I don't think it turned out that bad.<p>

so,

Did Gaz die? Did Zim die? WTF is WRONG WITH YOU leaving us on CLIFFHANGERS?

You'll have to see when I update again. It'll be a while before I update though...

and by the way, I've made a new story, "A Call" if you want to check that out you can. Its Johnny the Homicidal Maniac related... so... check it out if you want. It's complete, so you don't have to wait for me to update, but there WILL be a sequel to that.

Review me, message me, hate it, love it, I don't care, but tell me how it is so far.


	9. Secrets and Explanations

(TAK'S POV)

Tak's gloved index finger was placed readily on the trigger of the gun, her eyes fixed on her prey which was locked in place on the wall of Zim's headquarters. Although Tak's face had hardened with fierce anger and ambition, her eyes betrayed her, holding a small flame of guilt and genuine sadness.

Zim, clearly not seeing the reason for the sudden intrusion and the jealousy hiding behind Tak's emotions, stood dumbfounded with Mimi squirming under Zim's boot. The mega ray-gun which opened up out of the ceiling stood poised in the corner of the room, pointed at Tak. An eerie silence filled the room, forcing both of the Irken soldier's antenna's to twitch while Gaz shivered from increasing tension in the room.

Tak opened her mouth, but shut it instantly; trying to remember the speech she had forced herself to remember when this moment had come. But seeing Zim again, and all his rotten, despicable glory… seeing Zim in pain due to separation from a measly human, the enemy… it tore Tak apart. Seeing Zim fall in love with a human completely took her away from her sanity, and sent her spiraling down into an abyss filled with emotion and weakness.

Just seeing Zim be so possessive over something so beautiful, so perfect… just seeing Zim be so in love with what Tak secretly envied and wanted for so long.

To be loved was all she wanted.

Irkens were never built for love or emotion. Irkens were never meant for love or mates; they were made simply for an empire which destroyed, killed, and ruled other pitiful, useless lives. They were made for death.

But, unfortunately, a small amount, about five percent of the Irken population were given PAK's with an electrical short, which allowed them to feel any emotion such as sadness, anger, lust, happiness, and the feeling of freedom. But, even if they wanted to, they could never switch PAK's because the previous Irken which had died had stored important information which was to be passed down to the next Irken whom was to take place and continue their voyage in Irken invasion.

Zim and Tak were a small few who had these defects, giving them emotion and another unnecessary burden to carry.

"Why a human? Why keep possession over the enemy?"

Tak's shrill voice rang through the air as she spoke in her native tongue. Her arm was shaking a little, and she hung her head, still staring at the gothic hostage whom was pinned to the wall in front of her.

"Enemy? Tak, perhaps you haven't noticed or heard, but I lost my job as an Invader. I am no longer an Irken civilian working for the Empire. I'm BANISHED from my own home. I can't go back to my own homeland. Zim is stuck here, on this pitiful waste with nothing to own, and nothing to live for," Zim growled out the last phrase as he continued on, "and I do not own Gaz. She is sick, and dealing with a LOSS; her brother, DIB just passed AWAY in an Earth crime called HOMICIDE. You killed him didn't you,Tak?"

Tak flinched at the sound of Dib's name and the harsh input of her name at the end; and not long after Zim finished his explanation, Tak's whole body ran through a tremor and her antennas fell flat against her head. She didn't mean to.

She didn't mean to kill him. She meant to kill the other sibling; Gaz. If Irkens could cry, Tak would cry an ocean.

Shit; she couldn't do it. She can't kill what Zim cared for most. She couldn't do it.

"Very nice. You figured out the puzzle. Yes; I DID kill the human's sibling." She dared not speak Gaz's name. Tak bit her snake-like tongue to keep herself from spitting at the human before continuing on in the English language.

"I had nothing against the other. Nothing. That bullet was meant for this pathetic excuse; your… mate…." She hissed out the last word and her eyebrows knitted together as crow's feet lined her forehead. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed with all her might to keep her voice even. She lowered her gun, but she held it tightly in her grip. Her other hand closed into a fist after she lowered her weapon, and her antennas flexed once, twice, a third time before she looked back up to a surprised looking Gaz.

"Zim," Gaz breathed out, "it's jealousy Z-"

"SHUT IT HUMAN! THIS HAS NO PLACE FOR YOUR VILE INTERRUPTIONS!" Tak snapped, and raised her gun back to the human.

Zim's eyes widened with shock as he looked back at Tak, an incredulous look in his eyes. "Jealousy? Is that it? Is it REALLY worth taking her life?"

"Zim, remember the time when I came to Earth a few years ago? You thought I had feelings for you after I read that poem to you, did you not? You tried winning my heart over a variety of gifts and presents on Valentine's Day… heh… Zim, I have to admit, that was completely sweet of you, but you were a moron. I was playing… er….. how do you say it? Er…"

Gaz finished for Tak, somewhat reluctant to help her, "… Hard to get?

"Yes. That," Taking a long sigh, she continued on with her secret, "Zim, I DID have feelings, and I... still do… for you. Yes, you were a moron, and yes, you were annoying, but I respected you. You almost took down a WHOLE civilization! THE WHOLE IRKEN ARMADA! In Operation Impending Doom One, you blew up half of the planet, and almost wiped out the whole Irken Empire. You were…. A god; you were everything that I ever DREAMED of. And then Operation Impending Doom Two took place, and you were sent to Earth. Everything happened so fast… I just wanted to prove that I was just as good. Not only that, but prove to YOU that I was maybe, just maybe, what you wanted."

Tak dropped the gun and turned away from Gaz and Zim, both of which had sympathetic, sad, and anger filled faces.

"And I came back to find THIS; a HUMAN. A simple human took your heart. And I was just a bad dream. I was an enemy; a forgotten nightmare. I'm a fucking mess."

"I'm sorry about Dib. I'm sure he was a great sibling." Tak looked over to Gaz before calling to Zim, "Let my SIR unit go. We're leaving. Mimi, unlock the restraints on the girl once we are out of the base."

"Tak, I-," Zim started with an apology, but Tak cut him off with a quick flick of her hand, signaling him to say no more. She need not an apology. It was clear his heart was set for a filthy human. She came here to deal with her business, but she left with the wrong blood on her hands. She figured that Gaz losing her only sibling would kill her mentally. Keeping her alive and letting her live in misery and mourning was a much better punishment then ending her pain with a bullet in her head.

Tak's PAK opened up and a large, explosive gun came out, breaking a hole through several floors until it reached to ground level. "Come, Mimi."

She flew through the hole using her rocket PAK launcher and Mimi followed up behind, leaving a small residue of smoke behind. Looking back to the base, Tak bit her lip and balled her hands into fists once again, to keep her sanity and certainty with her.

The sun was barely showing over the horizon while the stars began to slowly brighten in the nighttime sky. The pale moon left the street in a glow, and on the end of one col-de-sac, stood a house left in ruins and smoke.

* * *

><p><em>EPILOGUE: Therapy Sessions<em>

(GAZ'S POV)

A soft rainfall fell upon a large window as lightning filled up the room. A two-story building with warm color coated walls held patients in a mental institution along with a certain green, disguised alien fidgeting impatiently in the waiting room.

A woman therapist with rimmed glasses sat in a large leather chair, which sat several feet in front of another leather couch. A girl about the age of fifteen sat alone staring at the psychological doctor, a few cuss words ringing through her head. "And how do you feel about that?"

The therapist sat there, looking happily at the gothic teenager who had smudged eyeliner and black circles due to lack of sleep lining her eyes. She was forced to talk to a complete stranger about her dreams and what had happened about the loss of her brother, Dib. She also talked about her view on teenage suicide and homicide, but kept her emotions hidden, and her usual, cross look on her face as she explained the recent hectic events that led up to why she was in a crazy house.

"How do I feel about life? Or how do I feel about all of this? About coming to a fucking stranger, a 'doctor' who is supposed to help me? How do I FEEL ABOUT MY BROTHER WHO WAS SHOT TO DEATH ON MY OWN PORCH STEP? AND YOU'RE ASKING, 'HOW DO I FEEL'?"

Gaz's eye twitched with irritation and anger as she stood up. She was getting awfully tired of this lady's happy, bright attitude.

"That's right, let your anger out. Don't keep it in. You got to let all that emotion out. Cry, scream, yell, pout, FEEL THAT EMOTION DEEP INSIDE OF YO-," the woman was abruptly cut off by a hook to the face and more angry punches, scratches and bruising before leaving the room in a temper.

"ZIM!" Oh, was he going to GET IT for sending her to a therapy session.

...

The End.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note) I believe this is the last of the trilogy consisting of "Someone Somewhere", "Angel ZAGR", and "Dear Insanity".<p>

I will add one last chapter, but it will only be lyrics to a song.

Comment, favorite, hate it, love it, review, message, flame it, cry, scream, laugh; hopefully it wasn't a bad ending?

And In case you were wondering: what happened to Tak? She left Earth in a depressive state. Does she stay working for the Irken Empire/ Armada? Does she quit? Does she continue living? Or does she turn out to be emo, and commit suicide? Well, thats for YOU to make up yourself. (:

If any of you are artists and liked the story, it would be SERIOUSLY cool to draw a picture from one of the scenes in the story. I would be HONORED if you did such.

I love everyone who read my stories; thank you SO MUCH for the support.

If you are fans of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, I have posted a story called, "A Call". Check it out if you want.


	10. Dear Insanity

Oh sweet insanity  
>You take my hand and walk me out into the dark<br>We walk this road for hours and hours  
>To the white hills, and the oceans<p>

On a collision course, to hell we march  
>We're doomed to this now<br>Oh the irony  
>If I'm going down I won't go down alone<br>You're doomed to this one  
>You're doomed to this now<br>Hold your breath my dear  
>We're going under<p>

I've walk this road for hours  
>To the white hills, and the oceans<br>I search for solace in this toxic land of sin  
>Just let me in<br>Don't wake me up, their songs are soothing  
>Their wine subdues me<br>Hold your breath my dear  
>We're going under<p>

Dreams, my mind won't me lift from my dreams  
>And thought I try I can't escape my mind<br>Dreams, my mind won't lift me from my dreams  
>And though you try you can't escape me<p>

Now you've seen what I've become  
>Now you've seen what I can do<br>Now you've seen what I'm capable of

I've walk this road for hours to the white hills, and the oceans  
>I search for solace in this toxic land of sin<br>Just let me in  
>Don't wake me up, their songs are soothing<br>Their wine subdues me

Welcome to the diary of a man that lost his mind so long ago  
>Welcome to the shell of a man with a heart so black and cold<p>

Over and over in my head

Asking Alexandria – Dear Insanity


End file.
